memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemy Within
| date = 2266 | stardate = 1672.1 | episode = TOS season 1x04 | production = 6149-05 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 8 by James Blish }} A transporter malfunction divides Captain Kirk into two people—one gentle, one mean and fierce. Summary While the crew along with Captain Kirk are surveying the planet Alfa 177, geological technician Fisher slips down a rock, cutting his hand. Also, his uniform is smeared with a yellowish magnetic ore. He beams back to the Enterprise for treatment. During the transport cycle, Scotty detects a malfunction in the transporter. Fisher is eventually beamed aboard and reports to Sickbay, but the transporter appears to still be working correctly. Then, Captain Kirk beams up from the planet. He apparently materializes normally. When the transporter room is empty, another person materializes -'another Kirk!'. He has been split into two beings. The first Kirk to materialize blended all of Kirk's positive qualities -''compassion, love, tenderness''. The second Kirk blended all of Kirk's negative qualities -''hostility, lust, violence''. Before the transporter malfunction is discovered, the evil Kirk roams the ship, demands Saurian brandy from McCoy, and attempts to rape Yeoman Rand. The evil Kirk is eventually captured, but during the process he damages the transporter. Eventually, Kirk acknowledges that his negative qualities are part of him and make him a successful Captain. But as he weakens, and begins to lose the ability to make decisions, he realizes that he needs his negative qualities to function as Captain -neither part can survive without the other. Meanwhile, Sulu and the rest of the landing party are struggling to surive on the planet, as the temperatures continue to drop. Finally, Scotty repairs all the damages to the transporter and Kirk's two halves are re-integrated. Feeling confident again as captain, he gives the orders to beam up the landing party, saving them from freezing. References Characters Episode characters :Robert Abrams • Alfa 177 canine • John Farrell • Edward Fisher • James • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Novelization characters :John Farrell • Edward Fisher • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Alfa 177 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other references :Alfan canine • protoplaser • Saurian brandy • Vulcan nerve pinch Appendices Related media * A sequel to this episode was featured in the Star Trek: The New Voyages short story, "Ni Var". Background * This episode was novelized in Star Trek 8 by James Blish Images fisher.jpg|Geological Technician Edward Fisher. alfa177.jpg|Planet Alfa 177. suluLandingParty2.jpg suluLandingParty.jpg tOS planet.jpg|''Enterprise'' orbits Alfa 177. i'M CAPTAIN KIRK.jpg|Kirk. alfacite ore.jpg|Fisher covered in alfacite ore. rand pinned to floor by Animal Kirk.jpg|Yeoman Janice Rand encountering the animal Kirk. janice Rand encounters Duplicate Kirk.jpg|Yeoman Janice Rand encountering the animal Kirk. constitution original engineering 2 great.jpg|Engineering. st8Ship.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish8corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish8corgiNEW.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Charlie X". Timeline External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1